narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Checking the Students: Seireitou vs Kyashi and Ryuka
Seireitou was on his way from Other World after sleeping with Kurumu and he thought to himself about the many things that have occured lately. As he did this, he sensed two powers approaching him, two familar powers. "Over here!" He heard Kyashi's voice yell. Not sooner, Kyashi came from around the corner and turned to run towards Seireitou. But she hadn't noticed him yet. She turned her look towards him... Whumpf. Kyashi slammed into Seireitou head-first, face impacting his chest, earning a muffled "Oof!" from her person. Seireitou immediatly sensed her as her face bumped into his chest and he grabbed her in a gentle hug. "Kyashi-imoto, take it easy, even 1000 years and your still clumsy.." he said chuckling. "How have you been?" he asked now slowly letting go Kyashi chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, Sei-ani." From around the corner, Ryuka was walking, hands in his pockets. Occasionally, he would shift his right arm around for some reason, however. "Hey, Seireitou." He said in a sincere manner, his eyes landing upon both the blonde and the gray-haired man. "Its okay, little sis" said Seireitou, messing up her hair and then faced Ryuka. "Well Ryuka..... its... been a while" "Obviously." Was his simple reply, as he smirked. "How's the arthiritis?" Seireitou smirked at the obviously sarcastic remark but then looked at him seriously. "I heard what you did.... and let me say this, i have never been more proud as a big brother, except maybe with Sis" he said chuckling, gesturing Ryuka to come to them "Hm?" Ryuka's face was that of surprise, as he walked over beside Kyashi, who was smiling with pride. Seireitou placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "You defyed Jikokukenin, Echo and even Madara...." he continued, "I thought you had let evil consume your heart but you foguht through... and for that, i am proud" Ryuka's expression changed to a sincere smile. "And here, I thought you would hate me forever..." He said softly. "Thank you, Seireitou-ani." He noticed Kyashi was also smiling at him, although it was a bit smaller than before. Seireitou grinned as he grabbed Kyashi in a playful headlock, rubbing her hair, "So, how has our little girl been?" he asked chuckling, "You keeping her happy, Ryuka?" Ryuka shuddered, looking away. "Keeping a hyperactive blonde happy....is not one of my strong suits." He muttered. Kyashi laughed, pulling away from Seireitou. "Stop it, Sei-ani!" She said playfully. However, at Ryuka's comment, a vein popped into her head. "Hey!" Was the mildly indignant protest, which Ryuka ignored. "How's Kurumu and Sachi doing?" He asked plainly. "Oh, its been great, here i thought that dating both of them wouldnt work out, its been great though, right now, i think Kurumu is training along with Senna and Sachi went to kill some Hollows that she sensed, no biggie, so...." he began chuckling, "You guys "expecting" at all?" At the word expecting, Kyashi and Ryuka turned to look at each other. "Well...." Seireitou grinned, "Have you guys, you know... had "fun" yet?" he said laughing A blush came across Kyashi's face, and looked away, narrowing her eyes comically. Ryuka, however, was unphazed. "What? You expect me to be blush, too?" He rolled his eyes. "Moving on... im anxious to see how strong you two have become, you up for it?" he asked, trying to get over his sister's expression Kyashi's blush faded, and a grin spread across her face. "That's right!" She said, pulling her fingerless gloves in order to make them fit. "A good teacher-sensei meeting can't be complete without a test of strength, can it?" Ryuka scratched his nose. "I have always wanted to test my strength against yours..." He admitted. "But how about we go somewhere where it's more.....suitable?" Seireitou smiled, "Lead the way, Ryuka-san" Ryuka nodded, putting two fingers in front of his face. "Follow close, or I just might leave you behind!" He said, smirking.....and then, he disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Kyashi shook her head. "Dumbass." She muttered, before taking off, matching Ryuka's speed, with Seireitou in tow. A God's Strength Seireitou smirked as he awaited Ryuka's arrivial at the battle site, "Man, he is so slow" "Is that so?" Ryuka asked, standing on the water a few feet away from Sereitou. Kyashi walked up beside the Uchiha, having bothered not to waste her energy. Once they were all in place, Ryuka looked up at the valley they were in. "Look around." They were standing on the waters of the Valley of the End. The statues of Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage were seen respectively and clearly. "Just thought I'd make this battle a special one. Isn't it the perfect stage?" He asked, grinning. Seireitou looked around, "Im just surprised that the statues are still intact but i digress" he said as he faced Ryuka, his hands in his pockets, "Who wants to go first or do you want to fight me, 2 on 1?" Ryuka looked over at Kyashi, who slightly nodded. "I guess I'll be going first." He said calmly, slowly unsheathing his sword Keibatsu. He settled himself into his trademark sword stance. Seireitou walked up, with his sword still sheathed, "Bring it on, little brother" Ryuka closed his eyes, took a step....and then disappeared. After-images of him were dissipating, as he was rushing at Seireitou with an undetectable speed, creating waves behind him. Within seconds, he closed the gap between him and Seireitou, and he raised his free hand and slammed it into the older man's chin. Channeling his dark energy, it was enough to send Seireitou flying back a few meters. Seireitou flipped through the air and landed on his feet, smiling. "Is that all?" he said as he pointed his finger at Ryuka and said "Cero", shooting a powerful cero at Ryuka "Just some hand-to-hand combat." Ryuka mused, once again using Flash Step to dodge the attack. Rushing at Seireitou again, he appeared behind him this time. He channeled his yoki (demonic energy) into his hand, and put his hand on Seireitou's back. Immediately, incredible pain shot through the older man's spine. Kyashi watched with mild annoyance, sighing. "Quit acting like a show-off, Ryuka-kun." She mused, flexing her fist. Then, she used her own Flash Step to rush towards the two combatants. "Imitating a Yokai?" he said as he flashed behind Ryuka, and kicked him right into a tree, but not before stopping him first and then headbutted him to the ground. Ryuka grew a vein around his head, as he felt himself flying over the water. "There aren't any trees around here, genius!" He shouted comically. Flipping over on his feet, he felt Seireitou's presence once again. With his free hand, he halted Seireitou's face, and then thrust forward, hurling him away and sending him dragging through the water. "And my power...isn't imitation." He said, as he readied himself once again. "It's very much real." Seireitou smirked as he easily flipped over Ryuka and pointed to a small forest above the valley, "Then what are those, genious?" he said as he then flashed infront of Ryuka, plunging his hand through Ryuka's chest, "No matter how much you look like an Yokai or how similar your moves are the difference between us is like Night and Day. It's natural that Humans should imitate Yokai in order to grow more powerful. But Humans will never be the equals of Yokais." he said as he forced it out and kciked Ryuka right into Madara statue's right eye. Ryuka's eyes widened. Pain shot through his body as he felt Seireitou's hand pierce his chest. "Is that so?" He asked, wincing as the hand was pulled out. As Seireitou's leg was aimed for his side, he crouched and raised his arm, stopping and halting the attack. "Well..." He said, coughing slightly. "Imitation or not....I can still see your movements....Seireitou Hyuga." He smirked, as he saw Kyashi suddenly appear behind Seireitou. Channeling chakra into her sword, she swung it down, only to have it blocked by the unsheathed KyuubiTaishou. Ryuka took the opportunity to flip away, readying himself while his demonic energy started to heal the wound. Seireitou then jumped and grabbed the two's heads, slamming them into eachother. "Kyashi-chan, wait your turn" Ryuka stepped back, dodging the attempted grab and grinning. "What? You did say you wanted to test both of us....right?" "And you didn't say we couldn't jump in...." Kyashi said, smirking as she caught his wrist. "Think beyond the normal, eh?" With one quick motion, she had sliced through Seireitou, nearly through his arm socket. Blood spilled from it, splashing into the water. Hikaru was sitting near there location listening to his iPod. He was silently saying, "Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor..." A red-eyed man in a black jacket and pants silently stood behind Hikaru, listening to Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine on his iPod. True Power Seireitou looked at his hand, blood slowly oozing out. He then smiled, as the blood vanished from sight. He faced Kyashi and Ryuka, "Nice, a couple more of those and you might accualy get me to draw my sword" he said as he pointed at Ryuka, and said, "Cero Oscuras", shooting it directly at Ryuka Ryuka closed his eyes, and held his sword his sword vertically, as the blast came towards him. Then, with a quick motion, he swung it, colliding with the blast. With a grunt, he forced it back, straight towards Seireitou. Seireitou smirked as his body began to vibrate, and a creaking noise could be heard as he was immeditaly behind Ryuka. As Ryuka turned, Seireitou shot him in the chest with an Instant Cero Oscuras, making a see through hole through Ryuka's chest. Ryuka's expression went blank, as he fell back. "How the hell did he get past me like that?..." He thought, swinging his sword up. His precision was perfect, as the sword sliced through Seireitou's shoulder in a diagonal uppercut. Flipping back onto his feet, he settled himself into the Bankai stance, and muttered one word: "Bankai." Immediately, a sudden surge of energy erupted from his body, and some of it shot into a straight line, hitting Seireitou with incredible force. It ripped through the water as it did so. Seireitou held out one arm, as he immeditaly shattered Ryuka's spiritual pressure that tried to attack Seireitou. He then smiled, "Very well.... looks like your serious" he said, unsheathing his sword Ryuka grinned, as he settled into a staning sword stance. "I have to..." He replied. "You'd just be way too strong for me if I didn't." With a zipping sound, he disappeared in front of Seireitou, grasping his face with his free hand and hurling him with incredible force to smash him into the statue of the First Hokage. Seireitou smiled as his body was vibrating before hand as he appeared infront of Ryuka, then behind him, and then infront of him, shoving his hand through Ryuka's chest. Ryuka stared with comically widened eyes, as the hand rocketed through his chest. An anime vein popped on his head. "STOP DOING THAT!" He yelled, thrusting his sword through Seireitou's own chest. "How does that feel?" He said triumphantly. "I wouldnt know" Seireitou said, revealing that he was behind Ryuka the whole time. "Nice try.." he said as he kicked Ryuka up to the air and pointed at him, "Cero Oscuras". He shot it straight at Ryuka, who was in the air and couldnt dodge Ryuka smirked, as his own body began to vibrate. When the blast connected, he dodged at the last second, sword balanced on his shoulder as he landed behind Seireitou. "Did you forget already, Sei-ani?" He asked. "You had taught us to fly." Meanwhile, Kyashi raised an eyebrow, as she twirled her sword in front of her. "I guess I should get serious, too..." She thought, as she pulled back her hand, leaving the sword still twirling. Its blade glowed a slightly reddish color, as her own spiritual energy surrounded her in a circle. "Bankai." She whispered. A Small blur lands on a branch not far from Hikaru "What is with this build up of energy?" The figure Wondered. Hikaru sighed and said, "What, just Bankai?" Seireitou smirked, "Rule one, never release your Bankai like that, while your opponent isnt even in Shikai yet..." he stated as he sheathed his sword. "I dont think your worthy of this blade yet.." he stated once more as his body began to flicker and vibrate unusually. Ryuka narrowed his eyes, as he saw Seireitou's body flicker once more. "Damn!" He thought, once again disappearing. Seireitou smiled, as the surrounding area flashed into twilight and back again. Ryuka could see hundreds of Seireitous that disappeared instantly within the second and returned again.. leaving instantly once more. Ryuka began to think he was going crazy as Seireitou grabbed Ryuka's arm, throwing him into a rock formation and used an Instant Cero Oscuras, then went right though Ryuka's stomach WHIRR.... Ryuka's after-image made a whistling sound as it dissapeared. The splashing of blood could be heard shortly after, as Ryuka's sword sliced through his shoulder. He then put his hand on Seireitou's back. "Cero Oscuras." He whispered. Immediately, before Seireitou could react, a fierce beam tore through his chest, leaving a massive hole. Seireitou smirked and then laughed, "What a letdown, Ryuka-san, a real letdown... After all, there is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?" he said, drawing KyuubiTaishou and the hole on his chest disappeared instantly. The One Who Didnt Change Ryuka's eyes widened in shock, as he flipped back towards Kyashi, who looked over at him in concern. "Ryuka-kun?" She asked, a bit taken back at his expression. A beat pulsed through Ryuka's head. "That spiritual pressure..." He commented. "It's like no spiritual energy I've ever felt before...It's not just bigger or stronger. It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky..." It was tempting to look up to see if there even was one. Seireitou's energy exploded as black rain fell around the area, falling on Kyashi and Ryuka as Seireitou appeared in a bat-like appearance. The being known as Seireitou stared at Ryuka, "Dont Tremble. Dont break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings. Dont let your guard down for an instant." he said, appearing at Ryuka's neck instantly with his sword, touching the skin of his neck Ryuka simply looked over at Kyashi. "You mind if I take over here?" He asked calmly. Kyashi was a bit taken back, but nodded. "Hai!" She said, flipping backwards. Ryuka turned to face Seireitou, the blade still against his neck. A slow smile came across his face. "What's the matter?" He taunted, feeling mildly psyched. "You're a bit talkative today, ain't ya Seireitou?" With an uppercut swing, he knocked back KyuubiTaishou. With his free hand, he thrust it towards Seireitou's chest, the blast of another Cero hitting him dead-on. Seireitou frowned as he immeditaly was behind Ryuka, "Where are you shooting?" he said as 9 deep gashes appeared on Ryuka's chest and entire body. "I said not to give me an opening, didnt i?" Ryuka grabbed Seireitou's wrist tightly. "Either it's Keiba, or just the fight itself....but I'm truthfully a little psyched now." He admitted, grinning. He released his own spiritual pressure, stunning Seireitou for a second, then aimed a slash through his stomach, forcing him back. Seireitou smirked yet was still frowning, "Fool...." he said as he grabbed Ryuka's blade with one hand. Ryuka looked in shock as he saw his own hand bleeding instead. Seireitou bent his finger, as Ryuka's chest was torn apart. Ryuka's immediate expression went blank, as he fell to his knees. The blood pooled into the water, leaking from his chest like rain. He coughed, erupting a spew of blood from his mouth. Then, he collapsed on his stomach, the shock still evident onto his face. He lay deathly still in the polluted waters. Kyashi could only stare, horrified at the display of unhesitant murder. Her mouth was agape, and beads of sweat rolled down her head, despite the cool aura of water around her. She uttered a few gasp-like sounds from her throat, as if she had been cut down as well. "Heh, The Fool" Evan said to himself. Seireitou's face as with indifference, as he stared at the fallen Ryuka and scoffed. "Your mistake, what do you expect when fighting a Yokai God?" he stated A silent breeze permeated the land, and a silence blew over. A Cry From A Friend A certain blackness filled the air, as Ryuka's body lay in the water. Time itself seemed to freeze, as the figure of a young boy appeared, standing beside the dead Ryuka. The boy's own look was one of sadness, as he felt helpless. "Nii-san...." He said, his voice cracking slightly. "I couldn't protect you this time....and now you're like this...." A tear fell from his eye, and he began to sob. "Please....forgive me...." There was no response. But the boy didn't wait for any, as he kneeled over, putting a hand to Ryuka's head. "I won't allow you to get beaten like this....you relied on Keiba-nii-san whenever your life was in danger....now....let me protect you, if only for once...." His tears spilled onto Ryuka's face, as both of their bodies began to glow.... Back Outside "Oh Seireitou get ready for a butt kicking," Evan Chukled to him self as he jumped down closer to the group. while watching Ryuka's mind with his Complete Sharingan Seireitou turned around but stopped, as he sensed a pulse from Ryuka's body. He slowly turned to Ryuka's body, seeing an apparition of a small boy, slightly faded. "A soul of the dead....? What is he doing to Ryuka....?" he thought, meerly watching The boy was still looking down at Ryuka, even as he started to disappear. Ryuka's body pulsed once again, as a blue spiritual energy started to surround him. His eyes had closed, as he was pulled up onto his feet. Then, his eyes opened, staring into Seireitou's cold ones. "Sorry....Seireitou-ani." At that moment, the previously calm spiritual energy suddenly expelled into a continous shockwave. Ryuka now stood completely up, staring at his free hand. He felt his body pulsate with an intense power, but this time, he recognized it. "It's the same power....just like before..." A flash of light blazed into everyone's eyes, blinding the area for a split second. Seireitou's eyes, however were fine, due to his god status. "What the hell....?" he thought, watching Ryuka, coming back to life As the brilliant light cleared, a newly transformed Ryuka was standing straight, sword sheathed. His clothing consisted of a blue jacket and black pants. But the shirt underneath it was gone, exposing his bare and freshly healed chest. His hair and turned blue, growing longer and falling around his shoulders. His eyes were a light blue, as they stared Seireitou down. The inital aura around him had faded, replaced by an invisible cloud of his own spiritual energy. "You're right...." He said, in a determined voice. "I do fear death.... I do fear killing someone.... but that doesn't mean that I'll let it get the better of me. If I don't put my life on the line to protect the ones I love.... then who will?!" He slowly unsheathed his newly transformed Keibatsu, in the form of a stronger katana. "Damn...that's the move that he used against me! Well, new move finally..." Otonami says as he appeared right beside Evan looking at the scene in front of him. Seireitou stared at the "new" Ryuka, obviously using "new" in a very loose manner. "Interesting, to say the least" he said, still in his "Bind" Shikai form. "Lets see what you got" he continued Ryuka simply raised his free arm, swinging it, horizontally. The force was enough to generate a strong shockwave, kicking up the water into an intense wave. The water rushed up at Seireitou with quickened speed. Seireitou closed his eyes and aimed his left arm at the rushing wave. "Cero....Oscuras" he stated, as the black cero rushed at the water, tearing it up to little water droplets and the attack continued on to strike Ryuka. With another movement of his free hand, Ryuka put his palm out in front of him, as if signaling to stop. The blast came upon contact with it, stopping in its tracks like a brick wall. He swiped his free hand away, scattering and negating the blast effects, with seemingly little effort. "I may be afraid...but I certainly am not fragile." He said, in a mildly bold voice. "Maybe so... tell me, Ryuka, do you know what Despair looks like?" he asked, in an equally bold tone. Ryuka frowned, resting the blade of Keibatsu onto his shoulder and waiting for Seireitou to clarify. "What are you talking about?" Seireitou closed his eyes, but his face was aimed towards Ryuka. "Despair, Pain, Sorrow, Hatred, do you know what their physical form is?" he asked Ryuka felt a sense of apprehension in his head, but he furrowed his eyebrows. "No." He replied, in a slightly confused tone. Seireitou opened his eyes, as a chill went down Ryuka's back. Hope, Defiance, and Despair Seireitou then went on, "If you don’t know then I will tell you. This is the true form of despair". He pointed his sword downwards and muttered, "Bankai". Suddenly, the waves around the valley were pushed to the sides, as if they too were running away from Seireitou's power. A liquid, that look like blood seaped out of KyuubiTaishou, covering Seireitou's body, making him look almost feral. He moved his vizard-like, cold eyes to Ryuka. A bead of sweat fell down Ryuka's head. "His spiritual pressure just keeps growing..." He thought breathlessly. "How can I compare to something like that?" Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced. His eyes widened, as he saw the same little boy from before. "You..." "I told you before, nii-san...." The boy said softly. "I would protect you, no matter what." He looked towards the newly transformed Seireitou. "Fight with me, use my power, trust in me....and we shall overcome this obstacle." Ryuka was slightly taken back at the child's wisdom, but merely nodded. "Hai." He replied, settling into a defensive stance. "My life is in your hands." The Bat-like Seireitou stared with indifference at Ryuka and then pointed its black, sharp finger at Ryuka. Instantly, thousands of black spikes flew at Ryuka with great speed. Ryuka breathed heavily, as he leaped in the air, avoiding several of the sharp spikes as they smashed into the rock wall. Now suspended in mid-air, he unleashed a flurry of strikes upon several more headed in his direction. Then, he fell in a diving motion towards Seireitou. He remembered Hikaru's words: "Come with the intent to kill." A small smile crossed his face, as he poised Keibatsu for an upward diagonal strike once he came close. Seireitou finally lost his cool, "IM TELLING YOU ITS USELESS!!" he yelled, slashing KyuubiTaishou straight at Ryuka, causing a half-way crack through Keibatsu, due to all the spiritual pressure on it from Seireitou. He then proceded and fired an Instant Cero Oscuras, that tore right through Ryuka's arm and lower right stomach, disinigrated them from view. Ryuka gasped in pain, as the beam tore through his body, but he forcefully raised his sword. "Useless, eh?" He shouted back, as the blade of Keibatsu glowed a bright blue. His eyes blazed a spiritual blue. "I don't think so!" He swung it back with his remaining arm, unleashing a powerful blast of energy at Seireitou. It was too close for him to dodge, and it overwhelmed him, viciously depressing the waters underneath them as it smashed into the valley lake. The Uchiha landed on his feet, his shoulders heaving up and down as he tried to surpress the incredible pain. But then, his eyes widened, as he saw his stomach wound being healed. At first, he was shocked. But then, his eyes lowered in contempt, as he realized his inner spirit was once again aiding him. He turned towards the spot where Seireitou once was. Seireitou closed his dark eyes, and pointed his KyuubiTaishou at Ryuka. "Konpuresu KatōnGetsuga". A compressed black fang shaped blast with gold/red lightnign around it, attacked Ryuka with great force, enough to cause the entire Valley to be covered in the blast's aftermath. Shit! Otonami thought and immediately used Star Maneuver and manages to negate the blast from covering the whole village after he released star chakra out into the diameter. "Phew..." Otonami says as he watches the battle while in Star Maneuver. As the smoke slowly cleared, a protected valley from Otonami's star chakra went into view. Out of the smoke, however, Ryuka was standing straight up, sword in hand, and a newly regenerated arm. A slight pain went through his body, but he ignored it as he faced Seireitou. "You may have all of this destructive power, Seireitou...." He stated, staring at his monstrous form. "But there is one thing you can't destroy." He rushed towards Seireitou with Flash Step once more, bringing ihs sword down and slicing through his shoulder, missing the heart. "And that....is my spirit!" Seireitou frowned, and grabbed Ryuka's sword with one hand. "Really..... is that really true? I don't understand you. You should fear my power, yet you still fight like you think you can win." he said as he picked up Ryuka by his neck with his long and thin, strong tail, holding Ryuka's body infront of him as Kyashi from a distance watched in shock. Seireitou called out, "Kyashi, you better be watching. This is the moment where the man that you put all your faith in is about to die" he said, poking Ryuka's chest, where his heart was located and muttered, "Cero Oscuras". Time stopped. Kyashi stared with horrified eyes. "NO!" She screamed. "RYUKA-KUN!" Ryuka could only gasp, as his neck was grabbed forcefully. His free hand, on reflex, grabbed Seireitou's finger and covered it completely with his own hand, tightening it and forming his own spiritual energy in his hand. As the Cero blast materiazlied, he gave an arrogant smirk. "I'm not gonna die!" He choked out, as Seireitou's finger started to illuminate. "Not now!" BOOM! A blast immediately engulfed both of the combatants, and Kyashi could only gaze helplessly. Now, she was very worried for Ryuka's safety, as she peered into the smoke, wondering what was going to happen. Without her realizing it, a tear fell down her face, into the already tainted river under her feet. "R-Ryuka-kun...." Crap! I should've went in to save him! Otonami thought as he could only helplessly look at the scene in front of him. As the smoke cleared, Seireitou was slightly scathed with Ryuka's body tightly grasped by Sei's tail. A large hole was on Ryuka's chest, showing a large empty space in him. Seireitou scoffed, "Pathetic" he said tossing Ryuka with Sei's tail and threw him at Kyashi. Seireitou stared at the tossed body of Ryuka, "Still.... to think he forced me into my "Bind" Bankai.. and accually scathed me.... he's come a long way..." he thought to himself. "Kyashi-chan..." he called out, now reverting back into his base state, "I suggest we bring him for healing" he stated, sheathing his sword. Kyashi could only stare, speechless. She looked down at Ryuka, who was beginning to go back into his regular state, long blue hair shrinking back into its short and black state. His eyes faded back, and so did his clothing. However, the marks on his body had not vanished. He was currently unconscious, and with shock, she could see a genuine smile on his face, even as he lay in her arms. "Why....are you smiling?" Seireitou walked over, "He's smiling because he is supossed to" he said, also smiling. "He knows that a battle should be fought for fun, not for victory or revenge.... the boy has come a long way" he stated, sitting right beside Ryuka's body. Evan Smirks "Well I guess i'm not the only one thats grown" Evan said to himself Kyashi glanced at Seireitou, then back at Ryuka, as she picked him up, bridal-style. The understanding was visible in her eyes, as she saw the wisps of breath that came from his mouth and nose. She looked back at Seireitou. "I don't think even my chakra's going to fix this...he needs medical attention." She said. Hikaru teleported to in front of Kyashi, and sent his chakra into Ryuka. Almost immediatly, Ryuka was healed. Hikaru sighed and said, "He's gonna kill himself someday if he doesn't cool it a little..." He turned to walk away. Seireitou nodded and placed his hands, aimed at Ryuka's body. He muttered, "Tenshu Itami!". His energy slowly restored Ryuka's chest hole, restoring the flesh little by little. "Kyashi, just hold him for a bit longer" he said, continuing to heal Ryuka. "Hai...." Kyashi replied, holding Ryuka still. Hikaru looked over, "Oh...I forgot about the hole..." He directed his chakra to Ryuka, assisting Seireitou in the healing. After about 20 seconds, Ryuka was healed completely but still unconcious. "Okay, gently set him down Kyashi-chan" he stated, his energy retreating back into his body Ryuka shifted his head slightly, and his eyes opened once more, as he felt the healing energy pulse through him. He winced at the sudden pain that came over him, as the hole in his chest had closed up. "Nnnn...." "Easy...." Kyashi cooed softly. "Try not to move too much. Your wound'll re-open." She looked over at Seireitou. "Let's get to dry ground first." She muttered, looking over the mostly ruined valley. "An area not blown up...." Seireitou smiled, "Yeah... lets go" he said as he urged Kyashi to follow him. "Hey will I be coming?" Evan asked not trying to be rude Kyashi smiled. "Do we need to answer?" She asked, turning towards Seireitou. "Lead the way." Seireitou turned to face Evan, and he smiled, "I would be insulted if you didnt Evan, after all, you are one of my students" he said smiling, making a hand gesture to Evan to come with them. "I really don't want to know what Kyashi ment" Evan sighed following the group "I meant yes, you could come with us, dumbass." Kyashi muttered. "Even after all this time, you're still a ditz...." "Yep, same Kyashi I Remember" Evan said to himself but accidently loud enough for Kyashi to hear BAM! A basketball-sized bump appeared on Evan's head, as Kyashi retracted her fist, while still carrying Ryuka with one arm. "Yah let's handle things the mature way" Evan said sarcasticly while steping away from Kyashi. Kyashi smirked triumphantly. "Being mature is overrated." She replied. Evan couldn't help but crack up "just wake me up when we get were we're going" Evan Chukled again A flash of light covered him, when if faded a little white fox pup with 1 big green tipped tail appeared and jumped onto Kyashi's Shoulder, rubbing up against her cheek falling asleep. Kyashi was a bit surprised, but shook her head. "Typical..." She turned towards Seireitou. "Let's go!" Seireitou smiled as he went along with the group but stopped along the way, paying his respects to Yhvh for the Tenshu Itami technique and followed the group. Aftermath It was fifteen minutes later. For some reason, instead of the undeterred silence he was expected to hear, the sounds of distant birds chirping came to his ears. Had he not died? Wasn't that last attack by Seireitou supposed to kill him? His eyes were currently shut, and he was lying in a prostrate position, meaning he was possibly on a bed. Above him, he began to hear voices. "Who's there?" He thought distantly. Evan Who was in resting form had fallen of Kyashi's shoulder into her backpack, had woke up, but was still in resting form. Started to jump up at the birds, but failed each time. Kyashi sweatdropped at Evan's antics, although on the inside, her mind was screaming "Kawaii!" as she looked at the fox as he swiped at the birds. Seireitou was sitting in a chair next to Ryuka's bed as he sensed Ryuka's lifeforce growing and saw Ryuka's eyes slowly opening. "Guys, he's waking up" Seireitou said standing up, over Ryuka's bed. Ryuka's eyes slowly opened to a clear level. The first things he saw were Seireitou and Kyashi standing over him. He didn't notice Evan. His eyes lowered slightly at the two. Category:Fanon Story null